


Le Rêve de Ventus

by AgainstJu



Series: Another Side, Another Story [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21936304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgainstJu/pseuds/AgainstJu
Summary: Pendant dix ans, Ventus a été plongé dans un profond sommeil. Pendant ces dix longues années, il en a profité pour reconstruire son cœur et découvrir la vérité sur son passé.
Series: Another Side, Another Story [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579654
Kudos: 1





	1. Palier 0 : La Palier de l'Eveil

Scène 1 : Palier de Sora

Ventus (sombrant) : Cette chaleur. Je me souviens maintenant... C'est ton cœur.

Sora : Hé, vous m'entendez ?

Ventus : J'ai entendu ta voix. Elle a percé les ténèbres autours de moi. Seul, je l'ai suivie vers un océan de lumière... Et je me suis retrouvé ici avec toi. Tu m'as redonné quelque chose quand j'en avais le plus besoin. Une seconde chance.

Sora : Ah bon ?

Ventus : Mais... je dois me rendormir à présent.

Sora : Tu es triste ?

Ventus : Est-ce que je peux rester ici avec toi ?

Sora : Oui si ça peut te faire plaisir.

Ventus : Merci.

Scène 2 : Palier de Sora

Ventus : J'ai tout perdu. Mes amis, mon corps, tout. Et maintenant, je suis condamné à rester ici, à dormir, pour l'éternité. Depuis combien de temps est-ce que je dors ? Je n'en sais rien. Je me demande ce qui est arrivé à Aqua et Terra, j'espère qu'il vont bien. J'espère qu'ils ont réussi là où j'ai échoué. Je suis tombé et je ne me relèverais jamais.

??? (arrivant dans un flash) : Au dernière nouvelle, tu n'es pas mort. Juste endormis.

Ventus : Mais mon coeur... Pour arrêter Vanitas, je l'ai détruit. Et je me suis réfugié ici. Si je pars, je ne survivrais pas...

??? : Mais ce n'est pas irréversible. Je peux t'aider à réparer ton coeur, à te reconstuire.

Ventus : Vraiment ? Tu pourrais faire ça ?

??? : Je peux t'y aider en tout cas. Il va quand même falloir que tu t'y mette.

Ventus : Mais qui est-tu d'ailleurs, j'ai l'impression de te connaître.

??? : Je suis ta lumière dans les ténèbres, tu peux m'appeler Chirithy.

Ventus : Enchanté Chirithy, tu peux m'appeler Ven.

Chirithy : Très bien Ven, je crois qu'il est temps de commencer.

Un flash de lumière à lieu. Chirithy et Ventus ont disparu.


	2. Palier 1 : La Contrée du Départ

Scène 1 : Cour

Dans un flash apparaissent Ventus et Chirithy.

Ven : Je n'arrive pas à y croire, nous sommes de retour dans la Contrée du Départ. On a réussis, je ne pensais pas que ce serais si facile.

Chirithy : Ven, je ne pense pas qu'on ai réu...

Ven : Il faut que j'aille voir si Aqua et Terra vont bien.

Ven cours vers le château. Chirithy le suit.

Scène 2 : Salle du Trône

Ven (à bout de souffle) : Terra ! Aqua ! Vous êtes là ! Répondez moi !

Aqua (arrivant) : Ven ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Pourquoi crie-tu comme ça ? Il y a un problème ?

Ven (se jetant dans les bras d'Aqua) : Aqua ! Tu es saine et sauve. Je suis si content de te retrouver.

Aqua (serrant Ven) : Me retrouver ? Mais on s'est vu hier. Allez, viens notre entraînement va commencer.

Ven : Hier ? Comment ça ? Non, hier je n'étais pas là.

Aqua : Tu es bizarre Ven. Tu es sûr que tout vas bien ?

Ven (songeur) : Aqua, j'ai une question ? Que t'est-il arrivé après le combat contre Xehanort ?

Aqua (rieuse) : Un combat contre Xehanort ? DE quoi est-ce que tu parle ? Je ne sais même pas qui est ce Xehanort. Tu as du faire un mauvais rêve. Allez viens on vas être en retard.

Ven : Tu dois avoir raison.

Les deux amis se dirigent donc vers la cour.

Scène 3 : Cour

Eraqus et Terra sont en train de s'entraîner. Aqua et Ventus arrive.

Eraqus : Vous êtes en retard. Dépêcher vous.

Ven (se jetant sur Terra) : Terra. Je suis content de voir que tu vas bien.

Terra (étonné) : Je suis content que tu ailles bien aussi. Mais que me vaut cette joie ?

Ven : Xehanort avait presque réussi à te faire sombrer dans les ténèbres, je suis content que tu t'en sois sortit.

Terra (un peu plus étonné) : Xehanort ? Sombrer dans les ténèbres ? De quoi est-ce que tu parle Ven ? Je n'ai jamais toucher au ténèbres de ma vie.

Aqua : Ne t'en fais pas, je crois qu'il a fait un mauvais rêve qui perturbe sa perception des choses.

Ven : Ce n'était pas un mauvais rêve. Xehanort était mon ancien maître, il m'a utilisé afin de créer un coeur de pure ténèbres, Vanitas, et après nous l'avons affrontés.

Eraqus (posant sa main sur l'épaule de Ven) : Tu n'as jamais eu d'autre maître que moi.

Ven (repoussant sa main) : Mensonge ! Vous avez même essayer de me tuer quand j'ai appris la vérité.

Aqua (choquée) : Ven ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis. Comment peux-tu accusé notre maître comme ça ?

Ven : Parce que c'est la vérité. Mais j'ai comme l'impression que vous l'éviter en permanence depuis mon retour !

Terra : Ven, si on oubliais tout ça et qu'on reprenais l'entraînement ?

Ven : Non ! Pas tant que vous accepterez la vérité.

Eraqus : Ven, c'est à toi d'accepter la vérité. Tu es ici chez toi, et toute cette histoire n'était qu'un mensonge.

Ven : Je... Vous... Vous avez peut être raison à près tout.

Une boule de lumière atterrit devant Ven.

Chirithy : Ne les écoute pas, Ven. Ce monde, ces personnes, rien n'est réel. Ce n'est qu'une illusion, pour te garder ici, endormis. Ce sont eux les menteurs pas toi. Et quand tu auras accepter que ces gens ne sont qu'illusions alors on pourra continuer ce qu'on commencer : retrouver tes amis.

Aqua (ignorant Chirithy) : Viens Ven, on va aller se reposer.

Ven (perdu) : Non... Je ne viendrait pas avec toi... Tu n'es pas réel... Tu n'es pas la vraie Aqua... Et je veux que tu disparaisse tout comme les autres illusions...

Tout autour de Ventus, une aura sombre se répand. Aqua, Terra et Eraqus disparaissent. Quand au sol de la Contrée, il commence à se fracturer. Ventus contemple le château complètement détruit.

Chirithy : Tu as réussi Ven. Tu as fait un grand pas vers la guérison.

Ven : Tout ça... Tout ça, Aqua, Terra, Eraqus, la Contrée... Tout ça c'est la faute de Xehanort et Vanitas...

L'aura sombre commence à envelopper Ventus et Chirithy qui disparaissent.

Chirithy : Ven !


	3. Palier 2 : La Nécropole des Keyblades

Scène 1 : Terres Funestes

L'aura sombre réapparaît et se concentre, laissant réapparaître Ventus. Elle disparaît

Ven : Cet endroit. C'est ici que tout est arrivé. C'est ici que j'ai été brisé. Xehanort !! Montre toi, je sais que tu es là !! Et je suis venu pour te tuer !!

Braig : Calme toi, gamin. Pas la peine de hurler, je suis juste là.

Ven : Tu n'es pas Xehanort ! Où est-il ?

Braig : Patience, il n'est pas le seul adversaire que tu vas affronté ici. Prêt à te battre ?

Ven (invoquant sa Keyblade) : Complètement prêt à en finir avec toi.

Ventus commence à courir vers Braig. L'aura sombre fait son retour et enveloppe de nouveau Ventus qui disparait.

Scène 2 : Carrefour

L'aura sombre réapparaît et Ventus avec. Elle disparaît de nouveau.

Ven : Je suis toujours dans la Nécropole. Ces illusions doivent encore jouer avec moi. Mais illusions ou pas, je les tuerais.

Xehanort & Vanitas apparaissent.

Xehanort : Bonjour, mon apprenti.

Ven : Xehanort ? Je ne suis pas votre apprenti. Plus depuis que vous avez crée cette chose.

Vanitas : Cette chose ? C'est de moi dont tu parle. Ce n'est pas très gentil de parler comme ça de ton frère.

Ven (invoquant sa Keyblade) : Tu n'es pas mon frère.

Xehanort : Ahaha. On dirait que tu n'es pas si dénué de ténèbres que ça.

Ven (avec la main recouvert de ténèbres) : Qu'est ce qui arrive à ma main et pourquoi je n'arrive plus à invoquer ma Keyblade ?

Xehanort : Tu veux nous tuer. Autrefois, ce désir était présent parce que tu voulais préserver les mondes et tes amis. Mais aujourd'hui, ce désir n'est motivé que par la colère. Et la colère mène aux ténèbres. Maintenant, tu vas y succomber, et ce pour toujours.

Ven : C'est impossible. Vanitas représente mes ténèbres, j'ai un cœur de lumière pur. C'est impossible.

Vanitas : Tu m'as tué, tu n'as plus un cœur de pur lumière.

Ven (avec le bras recouvert de ténèbres) : C'est impossible, vous êtes des monstres.

Xehanort : Et tu es en train d'en devenir un. Quelle surprise ils vont avoir à ton réveil. Le gentil petit Ventus devenu l'un de mes réceptacles.

Chirithy entre dans un flash.

Chirithy : Ça je ne crois pas. Ventus, ce sont peut-être ces deux là les responsables de tes malheurs. Mais c'est du passé. Les tués ne changera pas ce qui s'est passé. Maintenant, calme toi et remballe ta colère. Et nous pourrons continuer sur la voie de la guérison.

Ven : Non, je ne peux pas les laisser s'en tirer. Même si cela implique de succomber aux ténèbres. Je l'accepte.

Chirithy : Ventus ! Arrête ! Tu t'entends au moins ! Tu pense que tes amis serait fier de toi, si il t'entendais. Les tuer ne t'apportera rien de bon. Maintenant, partons retrouver tes amis.

Ven (se tournant vers Chirithy) : Chirithy, je crois que tu ne comprends pas...

Chirithy : C'est toi qui ne comprends pas. Tu voulais guérir, retrouver tes amis. Et dès la première occasion, tu veux déjà tout abandonner pour tuer une illusions qui te coûtera définitivement la vie ? Je crois que je me suis trompé à ton sujet, tu n'es pas si fort que ça. Tu n'as pas grandis.

Ven : Chirithy... Tu as raison j'ai été bête.

Xehanort et Vanitas disparaissent. Les ténèbres sur le bras de Ventus aussi.

Ven : Je suis désolé... Je promet de t'écouter dorénavant. Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

Chirithy : Et bien, je ne sais pas trop. Les précédentes fois, tu as été emporté sans rien demandé. Alors, je suis plutôt étonné qu'il ne se soit encore rien passé.

Ven : Au fait quoi du coup ?

Chirithy : Je ne sais vraiment pas. Mais dis moi, tu te sens mieux ?

Ven : Oui, ma colère est partit mais maintenant j'ai peur d'échou...

L'aura sombre réapparaît et emporte Ventus et Chirithy avant de disparaître.


	4. Palier 3 : Les Îles du Destin

Scène 1 : Plage

Un petit garçon pleure sur la plage. L'aura sombre apparaît et Ventus apparaît évanoui. L'aura disparaît.

Ven (se relevant) : Où est-ce que j'ai bien pu atterrir encore ? Chirithy ? Chirithy ?! On a encore était séparé.

Sora (relevant sa tête vers Ven) : Tu es arrivé, tu vas pouvoir commencé. Suis-moi.

Sora se relève et part en direction d'un petit cabanon sur la plage. Ven le suit.

Ven : Commencer quoi ?

Sora : Si tu veux continuer à avancer, tu vas devoir affronté tes peurs. Entre et bonne chance.

Ven entra dans le cabanon et Sora ferma la porte. Ven se retrouva dans le noir.

Scène 2 : Cabanon

Ven est toujours dans le noir. 

Ven : Il fait tellement noir ici que je ne vois même plus les murs. 

??? : Ta première peur : la solitude.

Ven (cherchant d'où vient la voix) : Comment sait-tu cela ? Et qui est-tu ?

??? : Je suis celui qui vais t'aider à surmonter tes peurs. Au moins que tu ne veuilles te débrouiller seul ?

Ven : Je n'y tiens pas vraiment, mais comment je fais pour sortir d'ici ?

??? : Il te faut affronter ta peur...

Ven : Mais comment je peux faire pour surmonter ma peur de la solitude ?

??? : Je ne sais pas... Mais pourquoi as-tu peur de la solitude ? Parfois, on est bien mieux seul.

Ven : C'est que je n'ai jamais été seul, j'ai toujours eu quelqu'un sur qui compter... Terra et Aqua ont toujours été là. Je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire d'être seul.

??? : Je suis sûr qu'à un moment ou un autre, tu as ressentis ce sentiment où tu voulais être impérativement seul.

Ven : Jamais, et ce n'étais pas pour me déplaire. 

??? : Et il était toujours avec toi ?

Ven : Oui... et quand il ne l'étaient pas, il y avait quelqu'un d'autre : Maître Eraqus, Mickey, Gus, les nains, Lea, les triplés, Hercule et Zack, 626. Je n'ai jamais vraiment été seul. Même lors de notre affrontement contre Xehanort, ils étaient à mes côtés.

??? : Et avant de les rencontrés ?

Ven : Je... Je ne me souviens pas d'avant leur rencontre. 

??? : Tu mens... Tu t'en souviens et tu était seul... Tu as peur que ça se répète...

Ven : Je... Je ne veux pas me rappeler de cette époque... C'est à cette époque qu'est né Vanitas... Et à cette époque, Xehanort a failli me tuer...

??? : Et depuis que tu te souviens de cette époque, tu as peur qu'être seul ne te rapporte des problèmes ?

Ven : Je... oui...

??? : Mais pourquoi avoir peur alors... Ils seront toujours là pour toi, tu l'as dis.

Ven : Tu as raison.

C'est alors qu'une lumière ébloui Ven.

Scène 3 : Plage

Ven se trouve de nouveau sur la plage. Et à ses côtés se trouve un autre petit garçon, pas celui de la dernière fois.

Riku : Tu as réussis la première épreuve. Suis-moi, il est temps de passer à la deuxième.

Ventus suis Riku jusque une entrée de grotte. Ventus comprends ce qu'il a à faire et entre dans la grotte.

Scène 4 : Grotte Secrète

Ventus entre dans la grotte et est de nouveau dans le noir.

??? : Tu es de retour.

Ven : Je suis prêt à affronter ma prochaine peur.

Terra et Aqua apparaissent. 

Ven : Ils ont l'air heureux, comme si il ne s'était rien passé. Mais pourquoi je ne suis pas avec eux ?

??? : Ta deuxième peur : être oublié.

Ven : Tu veux dire que juste devant moi, il y a Aqua et Terra qui sont de retour et qui ne viendront jamais me cherchais ? Non, je n'ai pas peur de ça, je sais qu'il viendront me sauver...

??? : Tu doute, après tout cela fait longtemps que tu les attends. Mais ils ont peut-être eu un empêchement. 

Ven : Je l'espère... Non, je le sais, quelque chose les as empêcher de venir me sauver. Mais un jour, il viendront et nous serons réunis. 

??? : Tu apprends vite...

Une lumière ébloui de nouveau Ventus. Quand il ouvre les yeux, il est dans une grotte.

Ven (surpris) : Chirithy ? C'était toi depuis le début ?

Chirithy : Je suis désolé de t'avoir menti, mais je voulais te tester. Et tu as réussi avec brio. Maintenant, nous pouvons avancer.

Ven : Tu sais je me demande comment vont Aqua et Terra...

Une lumière engloutit Ventus et Chirithy qui disparaissent de la grotte.


	5. Palier 4 : Le Jardin Radieux

Scène 1 : Place Centrale

Ventus apparaît dans un flash de lumière.

Ven : Je reconnais cet endroit, c'est le Jardin Radieux. Chirithy ? Chirithy, où est tu ?

??? : Il n'est pas là, tu vas devoir affronter cette épreuve seul. 

Ventus se retourne et voit Aqua devant lui. Elle est différente, elle est imbibée de ténèbres.

Ven (choqué) : Aqua ? Qu'est ce qui t'est arrivée ?

Aqua : Moi ? Oh tu parle de ça. Ce ne sont que des ténèbres...

Ven : Mais pourquoi t'es tu retrouvée dans cet état ?

Aqua : Après notre combat contre Xehanort, je suis parti à la recherche de Terra et je l'ai trouvée, ici même. Nous nous sommes affrontés, Terra était sous le contrôle de Xehanort. A bout de force après notre affrontement, Terra commença à sombrer dans les ténèbres mais j'ai décidée de le sauver. Désormais, j'erre dans le domaine des ténèbres. 

Ven (attristé) : C'st pour ça que n'es pas venu me réveiller. Tu es bloqué dans le domaine des ténèbres. Et Terra ? Qu'est-il devenu ?

Aqua ne réponds pas et pointe du doigt la porte de la ville. Ventus part dans la direction qu'Aqua lui montre avant que celle-ci ne disparaisse.

Scène 2 : Jardins Extérieurs

Terra est déjà là avec des cheveux blancs. Ventus arrive et s'approche de Terra. 

Ven (joyeux) : Terra ! Qu'est ce qui est arrivé à tes cheveux ?

Terra (sans émotions) : Ven ? Que m'est-il arrivé ? Je me souviens d'avoir affronté Aqua en étant sous le contrôle de Xehanort. Aqua m'a sauvé mais c'est à ce moment que le mauvais sort c'est abattu. Ni moi, ni Xehanort avions le contrôle de mon corps, j'étais devenu amnésique. Et après de nombreuses expérience, je disparu laissant place à un sans-cœur et un simili.

Ven (très triste) : Terra... Je...

Ventus n'a pas eu le temps de terminer sa phrase que Terra disparaît. 

Ven (dans ses pensées) : Je voulais savoir ce qu'étaient devenus mes amis, mais j'aurais préféré ne pas savoir finalement. D'ailleurs, pourquoi suis-je encore ici ? Aurais-je d'autre amis a découvrir la destiné ?

Ventus part donc pour la ville.

Scène 3 : Ville du Château

Ventus arrive en ville et aperçoit Lea et Isa.

Ven (crie) : Lea ! Isa ! 

Axel (avec une voix monotone) : Lea ? Ca fait tellement longtemps que l'on ne m'a pas appeler comme ça, n'est ce pas Saïx ?

Saïx (avec une voix monotone) : Pareil pour moi.

Ven : Les amis qu'est ce qui vous est arrivé ?

Axel (avec une voix monotone) : Notre monde, le Jardin Radieux, a succombé aux ténèbres à cause de notre chef. A ce moment, nous avons formé un sans-coeur et notre âme, semblait-il, est puissante, nous avons donc donnés naissance à un Simili chacun, Axel et Saix.

Ven (triste) : Je suis si désolé...

Axel (avec une voix monotone) : Tu n'y est pour rien, mais il te reste encore des gens à rencontrer...

Axel et Saix disparaissent. Ventus continue d'avancer dans la ville.

Scène 4 : Portes du Château

Ven arrive devant les portes du château. Il avance et se retrouve face à face avec son clone, mais celui-ci porte un manteau noir.

Ven (surpris) : Tu es moi ? 

Roxas (triste) : Non, je ne suis pas toi... Je suis Sora, ou plutôt son Simili.

Ven : Sora... Même lui. Tout le monde a souffert autour de moi.

Ven regarde derrière Roxas et aperçois une personne en manteau noir allongé sur le sol. Ven s'en approche. 

Roxas : Ne fais pas ça, ne l'approche pas.

Ven (en touchant la personne) : Est-ce que tout v....

Ven est pris de spasme, sa tête lui fait mal. Il a des flashs : Terra, Aqua, Mickey, Xehanort, Chirithy, Ephemer ?

Des ténèbres se forment autour de Ventus et l'emportent.


	6. Palier 5 : La Salle de l'Eveil

Scène 1 : Salle de l'Eveil

Ven apparaît dans la pièce, il est allongé sur le sol et se réveille.

Ven (sonné) : Qu'est ce qui m'est arrivé ? Tous ces flashs, qui était ce garçon au cheveux blanc... Où suis-je d'ailleurs ? Cette pièce, on dirait la salle du trône de la Contrée, mais tout est différent ici... Je crois que je comprends, c'est ici que je dors, c'est ici qu'Aqua m'a gardé, l'endroit où je serais protégé... Pour toujours.

Ventus avance vers le trône et s'y assoit.

Ven : Ici, je pourrais retourné dormir et attendre pour toujours. Personne ne peut me sauver, personne. Tout le monde est trop occupé à gérer ses propres problèmes. Il ne me manque qu'une chose, oublier ce que j'ai appris. J'aimerais dormir en ne savant pas les raisons de leurs absences.

Ventus s'endors sur son trône tandis que tout autour de lui, la pièce change d'apparence.


	7. Palier 6 : La Cité du Crépuscule

Scène 1 : Salon Blanc

Ventus dors toujours, mais cette fois sur une chaise. A l'autre bout de la table devant laquelle il se trouve, il y a une jeune fille blonde.

??? : Bonjour Ventus...

Ventus se réveille.

Ven (encore endormis) : Où suis-je ? Je pensais être retourné dormir ?

??? : Je suis ici pour t'aider.

Ven : (réveillé) : M'aider ? Comment compte-tu m'aider ? Tu peux me réveiller sans passer par toutes ces épreuves ?

??? : Malheureusement, je ne peux pas faire ce genre de chose. Par contre, je peux accéder à une autre des tes requêtes, je peux t'aider à oublier tout ce que tu as vu dans ces épreuves, je peux t'aider à oublier le sort de tes amis.

Ven : Vraiment ? Mais si j'oublie, est-ce que je pourrais me réveiller ?

??? : Rien n'en est moins sûr. Mais si tu dois te réveiller, alors cela arrivera.

Ven : Dans ce cas, j'accepte. Fais moi oublier toutes ces horreurs.

??? : Comme tu voudras.

La jeune fille tends une main vers Ven, qui commence à se rendormir. Elle parcours son coeur et efface les souvenirs douloureux de Ventus.

??? : Étrange, il semble qu'une lumière se soit glissé parmi ses ténèbres. Quel adorable petit chaton.

Une nouvelle fois la pièce change tout autour de Ventus.


	8. Palier 7 : Le Manoir Oblivion

Scène 1 : Entrée du Manoir

Ventus se retrouve dans l'entrée du manoir.

??? : Ventus, réveille toi ! Allez réveille toi ! 

Ven (se réveillant) : Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Où est-ce que je suis ?

??? : Allez, Ven ! Debout, tu as beaucoup à apprendre aujourd'hui. 

Ven (ouvrant les yeux) : Mickey ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Et on est où d'ailleurs ?

Mickey : Nous sommes au Manoir Oblivion et je te l'ai dit, tu as des choses à apprendre. Suis-moi.

Ventus se lève et suis Mickey à travers le dédale qu'est le Manoir Oblivion.

Scène 2 : Devant la porte

Ventus suis toujours Mickey.

Mickey (s'arrêtant brusquement) : Nous sommes arrivés.

Ven : Qu'est ce qu'elle a de si important cette pièce.

Mickey : C'est ici que tu as décidé de te rendormir car tu aurais trop souffert... Je suis déçu de toi...

Ven : Quoi ? Mais je n'est rien fait de ce style là...

Mickey (triste) : Si tu l'a fait, et tu as volontairement effacé tous souvenirs venant de cette décision et tu es repartis... Mais le Ventus que je connais, il se serais battu, de toutes ses forces, pour réussir à se réveiller... Mais il faut croire que tu n'es plus le Ventus que j'ai connu...

Ven (perdu) : Mickey... Je suis désolé de t'avoir déçu, mais il devait bien avoir une raison, si j'ai décidé d'oublier, c'est que c'était mieux ainsi.

Mickey : Je ne pense pas, je pense que tu aurais dû continuer à te battre, de tout ton cœur. 

Ven : Je suis désolé, mais à près tout à quoi bon me battre... Nous avons tous perdu et personne n'st venu me chercher jusqu'alors. 

Mickey (en colère) : Ne dit pas ça ! Moi ainsi que Maître Yen Sid, nous sommes à votre recherche, depuis le début. Tu n'as le droit de dire ça... C'est juste que les autres ont eu un empêchement et que nous, de notre côté, ne t'avons pas retrouvé...

Ven (désolé) : Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas que tu continuais à te battre...

Mickey : Et il n'y as pas que moi, Aqua et Terra, ils se battent, à leurs manières, pour venir te sauver...

Ven (vraiment désolé) : Je suis vraiment trop bête d'avoir douté de vous.

Mickey : Tu as douté, mais maintenant tu peux continuer à te battre, pour que quand nous te rejoindrons, ton cœur soit prêt, prêt à être réveiller. Et il n'y as que toi qui puisse la faire.

Ven (déterminé) : D'accord, je vais me battre. Mais qu'est ce que je dois faire ?

Mickey : Passe cette porte, c'est tout ce que je sais. Et n'oublie pas, nous serons toujours là pour toi.

Ventus avance vers la porte et la pousse.


	9. Palier 8 : La Salle de l'Eveil

Scène 1 : Salle de l'Eveil

Ventus entre dans la pièce. Il aperçoit, au milieu de la pièce, sur le trône lui-même.

Ven : J'ai accepté mon destin, mais je crois que ce n'est pas suffisant. Je dois le réveiller, enfin me réveiller... Je crois...

Ventus s'approcha de son lui sur le trône et lui toucha le bras. Une voix retentit dans sa tête.

Aqua (dans la tête de Ventus) : Ventus, je te ramènerais à la maison, je te le promet...

Ven : Aqua ! Ne t'en fais pas, j'y crois ! 

D'autre voix retentissent dans sa tête.

Terra (dans la tête de Ventus) : Ven, ne t'en fais pas. je vais tout arranger...

Ven : Terra ! J'ai foi en vous maintenant, j'attendrais votre arrivée ! 

Mickey (dans la tête de Ventus) : Ventus ! 

Lea (dans la tête de Ventus) : J'avais un ami, il a disparu, je suis sûr qu'il m'a oublié.

Ven : Non, je ne vous ai pas oublié, et je vous retrouverez, tous.

Une nouvelle voix retentit.

??? : Et moi, tu me pardonne ?

Ven : Cette voix, c'est la mienne.

??? : Est-ce que tu me pardonne d'avoir été lâche, d'avoir fui le combat ?

Ven : Je te pardonne ! On fait tous des erreurs ! Et maintenant, nous allons les réparer ensemble...

Tout autour de Ventus, tout bouge. Les murs deviennent flous, et la vue de Ventus s'obscurcit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La suite de l'histoire sera écrite et publié une fois que tous les événements du passé auront été révélés.


End file.
